No Man Is Left Behind, Piers
by Anbu-Neko-Chan
Summary: AU: Piers is alive in this fan fiction, Yaoi BoyxBoy Rated M for sexual content After, Piers pushes Chris in the pod, Chris comes back to save Piers. Who was dying until Chris saved his life. Piers is too come back to the headquarters and be cured from the C-virus. After, the recovery Chris and Piers look at each other in a different way.
1. Chapter 1

**No Man Is Left Behind, Piers**

**I do not own Resident Evil **

**Note: Bitbybot gave me ideas for this fanfic but I changed it up so I'm not copying her. Read her fanfic The Mission it's cute.**

**Rated M for sexual content**

**Yaoi, Boy x boy, Don't like don't care**

**Only post hate on this fanfiction for my sucky grammar and lack of imagination but not because of the pairing.**

**Au for Chapter 5 on Chris's campaign**

**...**

"Piers! No!" Chris yelled as he witnesses Piers being thrown to the wall and watch as the debris collapses into his arm, Crushing it. The B.O.W is currently holding Chris with his gigantic hands as if he was a doll.

Chris struggled, Trying to escape the B.O.W's clutch on him. Every second the grip on Chris gets tighter and more painful. Chris needs to get out of the clutch before he gets crushed to death.

Chris was too busy with B.O.W, to notice Piers had torn his arm out of the debris causing a quick and painful amputation. Piers desperately crawls towards the vital, C-virus.

As Chris fought against the B.O.W.'s death grip on him, He didn't see Piers inject himself with the C-virus until he heard a shout of pain. Chris's gaze moved behind his back and stared in pure horror as his comrade's new arm starts to twitch wildly.

Piers clutched his eyes shut in pain and grind his teeth together. As his arm regenerated and started to twitch violently, He let out a shout of pain when he forced his eyes open he sees Chris staring at him with horror.

"Sorry captain!" He shouted. Chris couldn't take his eyes off Piers. Would this mean that Piers would die? No, He refuse to let that happen!

Pier's arm start to shoot out lightning which struck the B.O.W.

The B.O.W lets go of Chris and let out a horrible roar. Chris ran towards Piers and took out his gun. They gave each other a silent nod as they took on The B.O.W.

As Piers shoot lightening on the B.O.W, Chris aim for its heart, Every time the B.O.W takes on critical damage it hardens into a cocoon.

After, What seemed like forever Chris and Piers attacked The B.O.W's heart simultaneously. The B.O.W let out its last roar before collapsing to death. Piers and Chris panted from the exhausting fight.

They sprinted towards the exit where the pods will be behind the door. Piers hesitate after opening the door, He sat down, leaning on the walls in exhaustion. He stared at his arm that started to show signs of further infection. If Chris doesn't leave sooner, Piers will turn and kill Chris.

Chris prepared the pod for exiting the death trap they were in. As soon as he finished, He started to help Piers off. Piers stared at him.

"I can't go." He told Chris.

"Yes, You can!" Chris told him

Piers gave Chris a sad smile.

"I'm sorry for injecting the C-virus, Captain." Chris stared at Piers with a sad look. If this is truly the end, It will be the last time Piers will call him Captain. He wouldn't admit it to Piers but he likes it when he calls him Captain. It's sexy the way he says it.

"No, I'm sorry for not being able to help you." Chris apologized, not meeting his eyes. Before he can say anything, Chris interrupted him.

"Let's go." Chris meet his eyes this time, brown eyes glaring down into emerald orbs.

"Chris, I'm not going." Piers argued.

"Dammit, Piers! It's an order!" Chris yelled at him. Piers glared down at Chris before pushing him into the pod.

"Sorry Chris." He fell on the hard cold floor of the pod before the pod start to launch.

"I'll come back for you, Piers!" Shouted Chris.

"I'll be dead by the time you do, Captain!" Shouted Piers with a sad smile on his face. Chris panicked and looked around the pod to see if there's any emergency buttons inside. He can get out of this pod and knock out Piers, drag him into the other pod. Chris look around, but he was too late. The building where Piers was has collapsed.

"PIERS!" Shouted Chris before banging on the glass. "Dammit!" Chris frustrated, he started to hit the pod with all his force. He punch the steel walls until his knuckles started to bleed and bruise.

"Just you watch, Piers. I'm coming back for you and I know that fuckin virus will keep you alive under water, like it did for the B.O.W's ablitiy to swim and breathe underwater." (A/N: I know the C-virus can't allow the carrier to breathe underwater at least I don't think so, but for the story's sake please pretend that it does)

After minutes passed, Chris open the pod and gazed around. He was in the middle of the ocean. He hears the sound of a helicopter. A helicopter flies above Chris's escape pod and picks him up.

"Piers, We need to get Piers!" He immediately command his men.

"Where is he?" Asked one of the BSAA cadets.

"Where we rescued Sherry and Jake." Chris told them.

"I'm sorry sir, but that place has collapsed and chances of Piers being alive is slim." Informed one of the cadets.

"I'm your fucking superior and when I give out orders I expect you to follow them. We don't leave men behind!" Chris yells out. The cadets stared at each other before one of them sighed.

"We can search, but we can't guarantee you that we'll find him alive." Chris narrows his eyes at them.

"We'll find him, I'm not leaving this area until a dead or alive Piers is inside this helicopter!" Chris told them determined.

...

Piers is floating around the ocean ground, He's unconscious. Sooner or later he will be one of those freaks he use to kill. He wish he would've gone on more missions with Chris before his demise.

Chris was the only person Piers could trust with his life. Chris was always there for Piers. Good and bad times. Chris was his best friend and captain. Piers had just started to have feelings for Chris. At first he thought it was friendly and in a brotherly way, but when Chris and him shared lingering eye contact and started to feel warm inside when making eye contact. He knew he wanted him more than a brother.

Piers never could tell Chris his feelings towards him. He was afraid Chris would make fun of him and call him a gay school girl. And Chris Redfield is one of the most respected and well-known operatives of the BSAA, If his comrades knew about Pier's feeling towards Chris, He'll surely lose respect of his comrades and won't take him seriously. Chris would turn him down and it would be awkward for them both to work with each other.

But, Now Chris will never know and Piers will never know how Chris feels about him.

What a shit day. Piers thought bitterly. I should be dead now, I guess the C-virus is keeping me alive for a bit. Will I become until those B.O.W's? Or will I be one of those things I killed this past month and sink into the bottom of the ocean as shark food? Pier's eyes were shut closed and his breathing started to slow down. His heart start to pace slowly. Piers came to a terrible realization that he's dying. And then he heard a loud splash and felt the water moving around him.

Piers felt something grabbing him. Is it sharks? Is it the B.O.W?

It's suddenly very cold and a bright light is shining down on him. He feels the cold chill of the air blowing through his hair and face as if it was slapping him. Am I in heaven?

"Piers!" Yelled a voice. Is that an angel? Piers struggled to open his eyes when he finally open them. His emerald eyes met brown hues.

"Are you an angel?" Asked Piers softly. Chris let out a laugh of relief.

"Yeah, I'm Saint. Redfield." Joked Chris as he held him against his chest tightly while Chris climbed up the rope. Piers shivered. He didn't know if it was Chris's chest on his or the cold night air.

Piers eyes snapped open when he realized what's going on.

"What do you think you're doing, Captain?!" Demanded an enraged Piers.

"Captain Redfield! Let go of Piers! He's infected!" Yelled a squeamish cadet. The cadets in the helicopter trained their guns on Pier's cranium.

"Hold your fire now! It's been two hours since Pier's injection. It will take him approximately 8 hours for him to be neutralized either by a bullet or cure. He has only 6 hours. And if we don't move it, It will be less. Now, Get this helicopter moving.

Johnson, Take us to the headquarters and Kinney, alert the best doctors to prepare for surgery and the best scientists for a cure." Demanded Chris. The pilot started to take flight and Kinney alerted the headquarters about Pier's condition.

"I tried to tell you that you have more time and that you could be cured, but your hard head didn't give me the time." Chris scolded. Piers blushed in embarrassment.

"How did you stay alive underwater?" Asked Chris.

"I don't know. I think the C-virus had some parts of the strand from the recent B.O.W we just killed to give me the ability to breathe underwater for a temporary amount of time." Explained Piers.

"How long have I been underwater?" Piers asked.

"15 minutes." Chris told Piers. Piers had a look of shock.

"Really?" Piers asked.

"Yeah, It didn't take long for the BSAA to find me. You were close to death when we finally found you. The GPS on your uniform helped us find you quicker. The C-virus saved your life." Piers stared at Chris taking in all this information before sighing.

"I'm tired." Piers said softly.

"Take a nap." Chris shrugged.

"No! What if I turn and kill everyone?!" Piers panicked.

"Didn't you hear me? You have 6 more hours and it will take us 2 to take you to headquarters. You will be fine. A nap won't make you turn. Sleep." Piers sighed and sat on the ground, trying to sleep. After, a while he fell asleep.

As Piers fell asleep, his head fell on Chris's lap. Piers slept like a bear so he didn't feel his head slamming into Chris's lap nor did he feel the hard-on. Chris blushed as his body reacted to Pier's head on his lap. Chris look around to see if the three cadets were watching him. When he see any weren't, he brushed Pier's brown locks, his fingers slip through his hair. Piers moaned in his sleep and Chris's pants tighten even more. Shit, Hopefully Piers can't feel that.

Chris stared lovingly at Pier's sleeping form but then frowned when he saw his new scars. Chris didn't care for Pier's scars for Chris had scars of his own from missions.

Chris had started liking Piers for a while now. At first he thought it was a fatherly feeling, but when Chris catched himself looking at his ass when they were climbing the ladder he knew it was something else. Something that he didn't know he could feel. Chris never loved anyone beside Claire, but that's different they're siblings.

What he felt for Piers was on a different level and how he should be feeling towards a woman. But, he didn't want a woman. He wants Piers. He didn't give a shit what his comrades would think if they found out that Piers and him are fucking, if they ever get too. As long as Piers wanted too and didn't care what they think.

Piers was his rock, best friend, and hopefully his future lover after they pull through this together. Chris held Pier's hand.

"Hold on, Piers. We're almost there. And I told you I would come back for you." Chris told Piers before giving him a chaste kiss on the forehead.

**I hope you guys like this chapter, next chapter will be about Piers recovering.**

**Sorry if my grammar or writing style is lame. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Recovering**

**I do not own Resident Evil**

**A/N: I told my mom about my fanfic, don't worry not about what I write or my account name, I'm not that stupid -,- :P And I told her that I ship Nivanfield and she stared at me before saying: You're so gay... LOL, My mom is not homophobic btw, She supports it so don't worry gais, my mom is cool. I'm such a geek ok onto the story...**

**...**

"Piers." Said a deep voice. Piers moaned. He struggled to open his eyes.

"Piers." The voice said again. Piers finally opens his eyes and meet those brown eyes again. Chris.

"Captain." His voice was so hoarse. He didn't know if it was from the infection or the exhaustion. Piers took note of the room he was now in. He wasn't in the helicopter anymore. He was on a stretcher, Chris along with other doctors pushed him towards the emergency room.

"Where am I?" Asked Piers.

"You're at the hospital." Chris answered.

"Redfield, You have to stay back." One of the nurses informed Chris. Chris looked like he was going to fight back to stay by Piers side when he saw that it would just make the procedure more difficult with him in the room. Chris sighs and stops pushing the stretcher. He stood and stared as Piers gets pushed towards the room.

"Stay strong, Piers." Chris tells Piers before walking towards the waiting room. Chris sat in one of those tiny plastic chairs and held his head with his hands.

Piers needs to make it, He has too or all that searching, arguing with the cadets, fighting B. together, and surviving everything that the mission gave them would go to vain.

Chris would be damned if Piers, His best comrade dies. And what would he tell Piers family? That he died just to save me?

No, Think positively. I know my Piers he will survive this procedure.

...

Piers tried not to panick when all the doctors hover over him.

"Piers, We need to give you some Anesthesia so you won't feel pain when we work on your arm. We might have to take it out if we can't find the cure." Explained one of the nurses. As soon as the nurse put the mask over his face, Piers's eyes felt heavy and his vision blurred.

If I survive this I need to tell Chris how I feel about him. Piers thought hopefully, but Pier's knew that if he survived, he still wouldn't tell Chris his feelings. He was too scared.

...

Chris felt a hand on his shoulder, Chris stirred awake he didn't even know he fell asleep. He stared at the shoes before staring at the person in front of him.

Sherry and Claire were standing in front of him with a scowling Jake.

"How are you holding up?" Claire asks her older brother. She gave him black coffee before taking a seat.

"Not so good." Chris replied as he took a sip of his coffee which burned his tongue. He took a long sip not paying attention to the hot sensation on his tongue. Claire put her hand on his shoulder in a reassuring motion.

Claire didn't know what to say so she waited for Chris to speak.

"It's my fault." Chris told her silently.

"I should've been more careful because of my reckless behavior I made Piers inject the C-virus in his arm." Chris explained. "I felt helpless that fucking B.O.W had a death grip on me and I couldn't get out. Piers tried to sacrifice himself but I came back in time to save him." Jake stared at Chris before sighing.

"C-virus?" Asked Jake. Chris confirmed his question with a nod. "Are they working on him now?" Jake asked. Chris nodded before looking at him suspiciously.

Jake started walking towards the doors heading towards Pier's room.

"What are you doing?" Chris stood up, ready to take out Jake if he tried anything.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Jake retorts. Chris said nothing but narrow his eyes at him. Jake rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm not going to kill Piers. My blood can kill all cells of the C-virus. I'm about to give a pint of my blood for free to save your puppy." Jake told him. Chris stared at Jake in shock.

"Now, Move it and lead me the way before your puppy mutates." Jake ordered. Chris strided towards the door and started to take him to Piers. Chris opens the doors while the doctors were working on Piers arm.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Demands the head doctor.

"I'm here to make your job easier. I have the cure for the C-virus that puppy boy here injected himself with. Now, which one of you want to take out my blood?"

Chris was once again sitting in the plastic chair sitting next to Sherry and Claire. They kicked out Chris so they can work on Jake's blood transfusion and on Pier's arm.

"How much did you pay Jake to come here and give his blood?" He asked Sherry. Sherry stared at him in shock and anger.

"Nothing! Jake is a good man like that!" Sherry quickly defended Jake. Chris smirked, Oh yeah something definitely happened between them both.

Sherry saw his smirk and blushed.

"What happen?" Chris teased Sherry. Sherry then smirked back at him which made Chris drop his.

"Yeah, What happen between you and Piers?" Asked Sherry. Chris stared at her in shock for just a second before keeping his emotionless face.

"Nothing at all." Chris said cooly. Sherry stared at him, looking for any lies which she found none before frowning. Chris chuckled at her disappointed features.

"Sherry, Did you know that when Chris was 10 he pee his bed?" Claire teased Chris. Sherry giggled furiously.

"The big bad ass Chris Redfield pee his bed when he was 10, The Chris Redfield that killed several B. and is well-known." Sherry mocked Chris.

"Sherry, did you know that Claire had a huge crush on Leon? She use to moan his name out loud during her sleep." Claire gaped in shock and embarrassment. Chris chuckled before drinking his now lukewarm coffee.

"That was so uncalled for! And you promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Claire hissed.

"So was the peeing the bed part! And Leon doesn't know yet." Chris retorted.

"It wasn't that bad! Besides, It was so long ago, Old man! And what do you mean yet?!" Sherry stared at the Redfield siblings with amusement. They are like children. Sherry mused.

Before, Chris can make a comeback Jake came back. He was more pale than usual.

"Those mosquitos took two pints of my blood." Jake wobbled towards the chair.

"You want some orange juice and cookies?" Asked a concern Sherry. Jake gave her a weak smile. "Sure." Sherry got up and grabbed her wallet before she can walk away. Jake grabbed her wrist and gave her his wallet.

"Use my money instead." Before Sherry can insist, Jake cut her off. "I need those cookies and OJ right about now." Jake told her softly. Sherry reluctantly took his wallet before power walking towards the cafeteria.

"Looks like someone has a soft spot." Chris joked. Jake smirked at Chris. "Can say the same thing to you. Piers been asking about you and you been sitting on that chair for hours." Chris choked on his coffee before responding.

"I would've done the same for my other comrades." Chris lied smoothly. "You sure about that?" Jake challenged.

"Very sure." Chris said. Claire sighsbefore checking the time. "Shit." She cursed. Chris glared at her. "Language and what?"

"It's 3:20am and I have to head to work at 6:45am." Claire told her brother. "Go home and get some sleep." Chris told her.

"You sure?" Chris nodded. Claire sighs before giving her brother one last hug.

"I walk you to your car." Chris offered. Claire rolled her eyes out. "I can defend myself, Chris." Claire ignored his sister's comment and puts his trench coat on before heading out to the exit. Claire sighs in annoyance before walking behind Chris. When they reached her car, Chris stared at Claire.

"Claire, What if I do love Piers more than a friendly way?" Asked Chris. Claire smiled at her big brother. She knew he had feelings for Piers for a while. "Then, you should tell him." She told him. Chris shocked that his sister didn't hate him for loving another man when he was one himself, smiled at her before frowning.

"What if he doesn't feel that way?" He asked timidly. She shrugged. "Then, you move on. You can always come to me for anything, You know that right?" She told him. He nodded. "Thanks, Claire."

"That's what I'm here for." She told him before kissing his cheek and getting inside her red mustang. He watched as she drove away.

"Hehe, I won the bet." Sherry giggled. Jake rolled his eyes before fishing over 100 dollars. Sherry kissed his cheek as she put the money inside her wallet.

"What exactly are you guys betting on?" Asked a voice behind them. Sherry and Jake jumped to see Chris. When Sherry and Jake were focusing on the money, they didn't see Chris sneaking up behind them.

"Me and Jake had a bet that you like Piers more than a friend. Jake thought you were straight and I thought otherwise!" Sherry gave him her usual sweet smile. Chris rolled his eyes at them.

"You guys suck and go home!" Complained Chris.

Chris walked towards his plastic chair and groan in exhaustion. He was so bored. Chris closed his eyes and didn't bother opening them until he felt a hand touch his shoulder again. He open his eyes and flinch at the sudden light.

"Captain Redfield, Piers's condition is stable." The doctor told Redfield. Chris stared at the doctor in shock before getting up. "Can I see him?" Chris asked. The doctor nodded. Before, Chris started walking to the doors, he turned to the doctor.

"How's his arm?" Chris asked. The doctor smiled at him.

"I don't know how we did it, but we managed to keep the arm and reversed the mutation so his arm would stay normal. If it wasn't for that guy, we would have no choice but to cut his arm off." Chris had to thank Jake greatly for his help.

"Thank you, doctor." Chris told the doctor.

"No Problem, It's my job after all."

Chris headed towards the door. And walked inside Pier's room. The doctors and nurses are gone, Piers and him are the only people in the room. Chris stared at Piers.

He gazed at his handsome features, a scar on his eye and more deep scars healing on his now normal arm. It's a damn miracle that his arm isn't in its mutated form. (A/N: Sorry if the normal arm thing is illogical, once again ignore it for the fanfic's sake)

Chris sat down on the chair and stared at Piers even more. Piers stirred a little in his sleep.

"No." He moaned, before he shook around his bed. Piers's once peaceful face scrunched up in horror. Chris frowned before getting up and shaking Piers gently.

"Piers." Chris called out quietly. "Piers." He shook his shoulder harder. Piers shot up and grabs Chris's wrist. Piers's eyes stared back at Chris's brown eyes with a wild expression. Piers pants in fear and stared wildly around the room before grunting in pain and laying down on his bed.

"Sorry Captain." Piers apologized. Chris shook his head.

"No harm done." Chris told him quietly. Piers stared at his arm and stared at with shock.

"How?" He looked up to meet Chris's eyes. Chris shrugged.

"How are you feeling?" Chris asked Piers.

"Fine. My arm just hurts." Chris stared at Piers with a concerned look on his face. I can call the doctor if you want. Piers shook his head.

"I'm fine, Really." Piers reassured Chris. They sat in an uncomfortable silence.

Should I tell him? They both thought. Piers stared at Chris.

"Chris, I..." Piers stuttered. Chris stared at him. Piers stared down at his sheets covering his lower half.

"I'm thirsty." Piers told Chris. Chris nods before moving around the room to give Piers a cool glass of fresh water. Piers nod his thanks before drinking,

Chris stared at Piers drinking his water. He watched as he gulped the water. Chris started to have dirty thoughts. I know what else he can gulp up. Piers finished and stared at Chris before blushing.

Chris stared down at his legs before speaking.

"What you did yesterday was stupid." Chris scolds Piers. Piers stared at his sheet covered legs again. "You could've died! And it's my damn fault that you're in the hospital! If I wasn't so re-."

"Stop." Chris stopped mid sentence.

"It was my choice, Chris. It's not your fault, You saved my life by pushing me out of the B.O.W's way. What I did to myself isn't your fault. It was my choice to sacrificed my life to save yours. Chris, I don't care how many times we'll be in life threatening situations, no matter how bad it gets, I will always put my life in danger if it means keeping you alive."

Chris stared at Piers in shock.

"I guess I better stop being reckless then. I need you to stay alive so I'll try not to get you killed anymore." Chris told Piers. Piers gave Chris a small smile. Before, any words could be exchanged the door opens. The head doctor walks in.

"Piers Nivans, Your condition is stable, and you be discharged around a month. Just to check your arm out and see if anything happens. But, after your discharge you have to attend physical therapy and take pills to make sure the C-virus cells to be killed off.  
Also, visiting hours are over, go home Redfield. You been here too long, you need some rest." Chris shook his head before staring at Piers.

"I see you tomorrow." Piers nodded.

**I hope you guys like this chapter :D Sorry if it's boring though D: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: You're not a monster**

**I do not own Resident Evil **

**WARNING: SMUT, aka sexy time, so if you're too young don't read -**

**...**

**One month later...**

Piers finally walked out of the hospital with a huge grin on his face along with Chris who also is smiling.

Nothing happened between them to Piers disappointment. All that happened for the past month is doctors checking on Piers. Chris visited except when he was on missions. Which meant Chris only saw Piers for two weeks before going on a mission for the month. And when Chris was there they would just talk about Chris's mission and slept.

Piers tried many times to confess but each time wimped out. The whole month was practically uneventful and the only good outcome of it is Piers living with Chris for a good year. Chris ordered by the head doctor and his superiors is to keep an eye on Piers, which meant he will be living with Chris.

Chris opened the door for Piers, who glared at him. "I can open my own door." Chris ignored him before getting in the car and hightailing it out of the parking lot, leaving bewildered people in the parking lot staring at them.

Piers chuckled as he shook his head.

"Seems like I'm not the only one who got annoyed with the hospital." Chris chuckled at his comment.

After, a couple of minutes they arrived at Chris's condo. Piers walked out before grabbing all his things. Chris tried to help Piers but backed away after Piers gave him a look. Chris opens the door to his home before staring at Piers.

"Home sweet Home." Chris joked. Piers took in the surroundings. His condo was neat and clean. He had a wide-screen TV and black lounge couches.

"Let me give you a tour, but first let me take you to your room." When Piers arrived to his room, he stared at his room, the walls were navy blue, it had black dressers and its own restroom. A big window allowed Piers to see the view outside. There was a balcony for Piers so he can smoke outside anytime, which is rare for Piers to smoke.

"Nice." Piers said as he dropped his bags on the floor. Chris smiled in approval.

"Good otherwise I'll make you sleep with the dog." Chris joked.

"You have a dog?" Piers asked. Chris nodded before letting out a loud whistle.

"Spike!" A German Shepard ran out of a room before standing beside Chris. It stared at Piers curiously. "Let out your hand so it can get use to your scent." Chris said.

Piers let his normal hand out to the dog, Spike sniffed his hand before licking it.

As an experiment, Piers gave Spike his former mutated hand for Spike to sniff. As he did this, Spike whimpered and ran away.

Piers stared at the floor sadly before sitting on his bed. "Piers." Chris said softly.

"I'm a monster." Piers said quietly. Chris sat next to Piers.

"You are not a monster, Piers. You are a human, who's capable of feeling emotions and being kind to others." Chris told him softly. Chris stared at Piers, However Piers didn't return the gaze and stared at his mutated hand. Chris grabbed Piers's face.

"I repeat. You are not a monster, Piers Nivans. You are a human being. A kind and brave one." Piers said nothing. Chris grabbed Piers's hand. Piers stared at Chris more intently.

Chris moved Piers's hand upwards to his mouth before giving it a chaste and warm kiss. Piers's breathing slowed down as his heart started to thump wildly against his chest. Chris kissed upwards on his mutated arm, hands to forearm, forearm to shoulder, and shoulder to neck.

Piers froze as he blushed a deep crimson, his pants tighten at the feeling of Chris's lips on his neck.

As Chris moist mouth started to suck on Pier's warm neck, Piers started to moan and his erection starts to get bigger.

Chris bit gently on Pier's neck before pushing Piers on the bed and towering over him. Finally, after the sweet torture, Chris and Piers's mouths met. Their kisses were rough, it was also laced with lust and need.

Chris bit Piers's lip making Piers gasp in shock and pain. Chris shoved his tongue down Piers's mouth. Piers moaned as Chris's tongue touched his.

Chris bruised Piers's lips with his own as they separate to catch their breath. Chris started to fumble with Piers's belt as Piers did the same. Chris took off his shirt and ripped Piers's shirt off, making Piers's chuckle.

"You always were impatient." Piers's joked.

"Fuck waiting, I been waiting for a while for this moment." Chris growled as he ripped out his boxers and Piers's. He stared at Piers's erection.

"Damn." Chris then bit Piers's neck as he touched Piers's length, rubbing up and down on it. Piers's moaned louder.

"I'm going to make you beg for it, soldier." Chris whispered in his ear before nibbling it.

Chris moved his hand faster making Piers's moan go louder. Before, Piers could cum Chris stopped moving his hand. Piers frowned and growled in frustration before pushing Chris and towering over him. Piers grabbed Chris's length and shoved it into his mouth. He licked the shaft of his dick and swallowed his seed. Chris moaned and held onto Piers's hair, pushing his farther down on his length.

"Fuck, Piers." Chris moaned. Chris pushed Piers before putting his mouth on his dick.

"Beg for it, Nivans." Chris mumbled. Piers moaned and tried to keep his mouth shut. Chris sucks harder and faster. Piers moan fills the air.

"Please Chris." Piers begged. "Say Captain and you're getting it for sure." Piers moaned one more time before begging again.

"Please, Captain!" That's all Chris needed to hear. Chris flipped over Piers and inserts his length inside of Piers. His hips thrust each time getting faster and rougher against Piers's firm and smooth ass. The sound of flesh smacking onto each other filled the room. Piers clutched onto the sheets, moaning captain every thrust. Chris started to feel the beginning of his climax and when he finally came. He fell onto the bed with Piers on top of his chest.

"You did good today, soldier." Chris joked with Piers as he played with his hair.

"You did too, Captain." Piers smiled at Chris before closing his eyes as Chris smiled at his sleeping form. And that was the first time that Piers slept peacefully and in his lover's arms.

**Sorry if the smut sucks, it's my first time writing smut so forgive me if I lack something.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: New mission**

**I do not own Resident Evil **

**...**

Chris opened his eyes as he felt something moving on his chest. Chris panics before his gaze settled on Piers sleeping happily on his bare chest. Chris smiled softly at the younger man as his fingers played with his hair.

Piers stirred in his sleep before opening his eyes and smiling at Chris.

"Good morning, Captain." Piers spoke softly. Chris flipped Piers on his back and put his hands beside Piers's head trapping him.

"I love it when you call me Captain." Chris says as he nibbled on Piers's ear. Before, Chris could put his lips on Piers's neck. A noise interrupted them. Chris's cell phone is ringing. Ignoring the call, Chris growled before kissing Piers's neck, nibbling on the skin and sucking on his neck leaving love bites.

"Chris, Answer the phone." Piers managed to moan out. Chris said nothing and bit harder on Piers's neck.

"Chris, It might be important." Piers pushed Chris from him. Chris groans in frustration and walked to his discarded pants on the ground to pick up his cell. Piers's enjoyed the view and as much as he wanted to ram his ass there, he couldn't. Chris might have to go on a mission and Piers won't distract him.

He listened to Chris speaking to their superior, It sounds like Chris might be going on a mission after all.

"Yes sir, What about Piers?" Chris asked.

Chris listened to his superior before responding.

"Okay, bye." Chris hangs up before sighing and rubbing his face.

"What?" Piers asked. Chris stood up and headed towards Piers's restroom.

"I have a mission today." Chris told Piers. Piers frowned before talking.

"Do I get to go with you?" Piers asked.

"No, Leon will be coming to stay with you for the time I'll be gone." As Chris said that, He called Leon who accepted Chris's favor to watch over Piers.

Piers sighed as he fell on his bed. After, a couple of minutes he got up and cleaned his room. He made sure to get rid of the smell of sex in his room. Leon didn't have to know about their secret.

...

When Chris got out of the steaming shower, he smelt something good coming from the kitchen. Chris dressed in his uniform before striding towards the kitchen. He watched Piers cooking breakfast. Chris sat down before chuckling.

"Does that make you the woman of the relationship?" Chris joked. Piers puts down the spatula before narrowing his eyes at Chris.

"Just because you were on top yesterday and I'm cooking today doesn't mean I'm the woman of the relationship. I let you dominate me yesterday but next time I'll be on top and you'll be cooking." Piers retorts. Chris snorts before getting up to make coffee.

"Soldier, It's obvious that I'm the one wearing the pants in this relationship and it's going to stay that way." Chris said with confidence.

Piers turns around and whispered in Chris's ear. "Let's see about that." Before nibbling on his ear and started to grab on Chris's bulge in his pants. Chris grabbed Piers's hand and kissed his lips roughly before it can get steamy, a knock interrupted them. Chris bit Piers's lip in frustration before walking to the door leaving a chuckling Piers.

Chris opened the door to meet Leon's eyes.

"Hello." Leon said kindly. Chris stood on the side letting Leon enter the door.

"Piers! Your babysitter is here!" Chris hollered.

"Fuck you, Captain!" Piers hollered back.

"Maybe later." Chris mumbled to himself.

"What?" Leon asked, almost catching what Chris had said.

"Nothing." Said a blushing Chris. Leon shrugged before sitting in the round kitchen table. Piers sets down the food in front of the men before sitting in a chair.

"I think Claire is coming." Leon told Chris. Chris chuckled internally. Claire still had a crush on Leon. The man ate in a comfortable silence. The door opens and in walked Chris's little sister.

"Hey, Claire." Chris stood up and gave his sister a bear hug.

"Help me!" Claire called out, Chris rolled his eyes and lets go of Claire. Chris checked the time.

"I have to go now. Remember Leon and Claire, Feed the puppy and Spike." Chris said before leaving his condo. Piers confused about Chris's comment he said nothing. Until he got the joke.

"Chris!"

...

It was nighttime and Piers stared at the TV in boredom. Claire was sitting upside down and Leon was snoring next to Piers.

"I'm bored." Claire complained for the tenth time.

"We know." Piers said in annoyance.

Claire sat down normally before giving Piers's a sly grin. Piers narrow his eyes at Claire, Chris always told Piers that if Claire had that Redfield sly grin, You're in trouble.

"We should play a game." Claire said before throwing a pillow at Leon, who got up and immediately reached for his gun.

He pulled it out and pointed wildly around the room.

"RPD, Freeze and drop your weapons." Leon said automatically. When Leon realized he was safely in Chris's living room he put his gun back in its holster.

"What the hell people?" He mumbled.

"I'm bored so let's play a game of Truth or Dare." Claire said. Leon glared at Claire.

"You woke me up to play Truth or Dare?" Leon asked. Claire nodded before picking up an empty beer bottle, she spins it and it lands on Piers.

"Truth or Dare?" Claire asked. "I'm not playing." Piers told her.

"Me either." Leon seconded. Claire ignored them, "Truth or Dare?" She asked one more time. Piers sighed. "Truth." Claire smiled sweetly at him.

"Is it true you admire Chris as your idol?" Claire asked. Piers nodded.

"Since I was 15." Claire snickers.

"What?" Piers asked annoyed. "My big brother is so old." She teased her brother.

"Whatever." Piers says before spinning the bottle it landed on Leon.  
"Truth or Dare?" Piers asked Leon. Leon thought for a second.

"Dare." Leon challenged.

"I dare you to confess your love to Ada." Piers smirked deviously at Leon. Leon gaped before sighing and calling Ada on his cell. He puts it on speaker and the phone rang before a cool voice answered the phone.

"Hello." The way Ada talked made Leon have goosebumps.

"Ada Wong, This is Leon S. Kennedy and I want to tell you. I love you." Leon said rather quickly. It was silent before Ada spoke.

"Well, I love you too Leon, but I wish you had told me later and not on the phone because I'm on a mission now and you just gave away my hiding space. It's really my fault since I failed to turn off my cell." As she said that, gunshots could be heard.

"That's her, Shoot!" Could be heard from the cell.

"Fuck. ADA!" Leon shouts, He hears Ada shoot back and the sound of her running.

"Where are you?" Leon demands.

"I'm fine, Leon. You should know by now that I can handle myself after all I saved you more than you saved me." Ada said coolly before hanging up. Leon blushed before glaring at Piers. He spins the bottle and it lands on Piers.

"Truth or Dare?" Leon challenged.

"Truth." Piers said, afraid to say dare.

"Is it true that you and Chris have something going on?" Leon said with his own devious smirk. Piers stayed silent. Before, Piers can lie Claire glared at him.

"Don't lie or I will tell Chris." She warned. Piers stared at Claire before meeting Leon's eyes.

"Yes." Piers said calmly, Claire jumped up on the couches and started to dance. She threw pillows at Leon and Piers.

"I knew it!" She shouts in excitement.

"Wait, How did you guys find out?" Piers asked.

"The love bites on your neck and I heard Chris said maybe later after you told him Fuck you." Leon said smirking. Piers blushed.

When it comes to missions they are stealthy but when it came to being around each other it's hard to hide the fact that they are more than friends. Hopefully, when they are around their comrades they can act professionally and try not to jump on each other's bones.

She threw more pillows at the men before they started to throw back at her. They had a huge pillow fight until someone's stomach rumbled. Leon and Claire stared at Piers, who was blushing.

"Who's up for chinese?"

...

"This is the head captain of the BSAA operatives and we are requesting for backup." Chris heard from his earpiece. "Any teams near by our quadrants, please head our way." Chris stared at his phone. They were the closest.

"Boys, We are requested to help out the operatives. Let's go." Chris ordered.

Their mission was to handle a B.O.W. that's located near Japan's city hall. They still didn't take it down. Chris had to help out the other team before they can take down the B.O.W.

When they reached the quadrants, they saw three out of eight operatives dead. They are currently fighting the other B.O.W, It was huge and it was wielding a machine gun with a lot more ammo than Chris and his men combined with the other team. It had scars and multiple piercing on its ugly mean face. The other men were hiding behind the metal cargo. This will be a hard fight and Chris will have to take down two B. . before coming home to Piers.

Nothing will stand between Piers and himself. He's determined to come home to Piers, but first he needs to find the B. weak spot.

...

Piers slowly ate the box of greasy noodles which contain greens and meat.

"Leon, This is really greasy. And the rice isn't cooked properly!" Claire complained.

"I don't know what you're talking about, This is good." Leon said with a mouthful of chinese food in his mouth.

"No Claire is right, This is crap." Says Ada, who unexpectedly visits them. She came out of the mission unmarked and safe. She puts down the fork and pulls out her phone.

"We can call for pizza." She suggest. Leon puts down the fork and grabs everyone's food and throws it away.

Piers didn't care what he was going to eat, he was too hungry and worried sick about Chris to care about the food. Claire caught his worried look.

"He'll be fine. This isn't his first fight against B. ." Claire reassured Piers. Piers nodded before eating the crappy food.

He hopes Chris comes home soon. He couldn't wait to wrap his arms around him and cuddle with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Tonight**

**I do not own Resident Evil or Insidious**

**...**

It took forever but they finally took down the first B.O.W.

Chris was right the B.O.W had a weak spot, it's located on the its back. It was a heart, It took almost all of Chris's ammo just to take it down, but they pull through.

Despite the short victory, Chris looks around to see three more people had died. Now, There are 2 people left on the other group with 4 on his team. Chris sighed in frustration, This isn't going to be easy. Chris stared at his watch, It's midnight. He won't be home until tomorrow or at least that's what he hopes.

...

Piers slept on his bed uncomfortable while staring at the midnight sky. It was a full moon night and Piers couldn't sleep. He really wanted to cuddle with Chris now. Feel his breath trickling down his neck, His huge hands playing with his hair, the nibbling on his neck, and his huge body holding him tight warming up Piers for the night.

Piers shivered from the cold, He can't wait until his lover came home.

...

Piers woke with a sweet scent, he rose with a yawn and stretched his aching body. He didn't stop stretching until he heard the satisfying popping. He gasp in pain when he accidentally pulled a muscle. He got up and put a shirt on before walking to the kitchen. He watched as Claire made pancakes, He realizes Leon isn't in the kitchen.

"Where's Leon?" He asked Claire, who jumped startled at his voice.

"Oh! Piers, You scared me! Oh, Leon went home he has work tomorrow." Claire explained before setting pancakes on the plate. Piers drools at the sight, He couldn't remember the last time he had pancakes. He sat down and dug in.

"I thought you like Leon." Piers said after chewing. Claire sat down and passed a mug of coffee towards Piers. She took a sip before answering.

"I did, but I decided to move on. It's not going anywhere, Leon is so in love with Ada." Claire said, rolling her eyes. Piers smirked.

"You're jealous, Aren't you?" Piers teased.

"Am not!" Claire shrieked. Piers chuckled.

"Okay, Okay. So, What made you move on?" Piers asked.

"I met a guy." She answered softly, staring at her coffee in a trance.

"What's his name?" Piers asked.

"Mitch Harrison." She said. (A/N: I don't know any Claire pairings that well, Sorry so I'm going to make a OC)

"Does Chris know he exists?" Piers asked like a overprotective brother. Claire chuckled in a nervous fashion.

"No, because Chris would scare him away like he did with my other boyfriends. One time, I bought home this boy when I was a senior. As soon as I open the door, a 21 year-old Chris, was sitting on our late father's chair polishing his gun. When my boyfriend met Chris's eyes, Chris gave him the evil look. When we were having dinner Chris kept on glaring at the poor guy. He kept muttering if you hurt Claire, You're going to get a bullet. By the end of dinner, He broke up with me and of course that set off Chris. Chris started to chase him around with my father's rifle. The poor guy barely made it out of the fence and to make matters worse, Chris let our old dog, Chubs, who's was a huge bulldog, chase him. After, that incident I never saw the guy again." Claire finished.

Piers couldn't control himself, he burst out in laughter. Claire shook her head.

"It's not funny!" Before, snorting in laughter.

"Then, why are you laughing?" Piers asked between his laughs.

"Maybe a little." Claire said before bursting out in laughter with Piers.

"Man, Chris is crazy I can't believe he would do that." Piers said, as he wiped a tear. Claire stops laughing before getting serious.

"Chris would do anything for someone he loves. Piers, I know you and Chris been having feelings for a while. I want you to take care of Chris for me when I'm gone. I don't want to ever wipe Chris's tears if you break his heart. Because, just like what happened with my ex I will do to you. And you will have no mercy." Claire said glaring down at Piers.

Piers gulped before nodding and staring sincerely in her eyes.

"I promise I will make Chris Redfield the most happiest man." Piers said. Claire smiled brightly at him before giving him a hug.

"Welcome to the family." Claire whispered.

...

Chris panted as he fell to the ground from exhaustion, It's now 3:48am and The B.O.W just fell to its death. The B.O.W's weak spot was his eyeball. Chris lost 9 men in total, but he knew in the end they didn't die for nothing. Chris is going straight to a hotel sleep for couple of hours and then afterwards home to Piers. He should be home around 8:00pm. Chris accepted a soldier's hand to get him up before Chris called one of his superior's to let him know the job is done. The superior said his mission was over and that he can head home. Chris went straight to the hotel and showered.

...

7:49pm

"Piers! I'm bored." Claire complained. Piers groaned in annoyance.

"Walk Spike." Piers said in a monotone voice.

"His name is Prince not Spike!" Claire retorts.

"No, that's gay." Piers said in an annoyed voice.

"No, You're gay!" Claire retorts back.

"Well, I am dating your brother." Piers retorts back.

"Oh burn!" Shouts Leon uncharacteristically. Ada rolled her eyes before finishing her slice of pizza.

"Really?!" Claire shrieked. Ada giggled at Claire's monkey like shriek.

"Yeah, I went there!" Piers told her. Claire went to knock Piers's daylights out when the door opened. Everyone's heads turned around to see who's at the door. It was Chris.

Piers didn't care that they had visitors, He immediately ran up to Chris and hugged him.

Chris shocked, hugged him back before pushing him back. Piers has a hurt look on his face. Claire rolled her eyes.

"We all know already." Claire said. Chris looks shock.

"Never thought, Chris Redfield would turn out gay." Leon jokes. Chris glared at him.

"Shut the hell up, Leon!" Chris growled.

"It's cool, We still love you." Leon told him sincerely. Ada kissed Leon's cheek.

"But, If you touch my Leon we're going to have a problem." Ada threatened before winking. Ada held Leon's hand.

"We're going home now, C'mon boy." Ada ordered Leon, who obeyed. Chris shook his head at Leon. He's so whipped. Piers stared at Chris. Chris couldn't retrain himself.

Chris ran up to Piers grabbed ahold of his hair and gave him a rough, passionate kiss. Claire stared at them wide-eyed before separating them.

"The love-making can wait, We're going to rent scary movies and have fun!" Claire demands. "After all I didn't come over to see you guys jump on each other." Chris and Piers blushed before letting go of each other.

"Come on, I'm driving!" Claire says before putting on her red jacket on and taking Chris's keys. Chris stared at Piers, who had a look of pure horror. Chris shuddered at the thought of Claire driving.

"At least Leon is not driving. He can't drive for shit." Chris commented, making Piers feel a little better.

...

"You lied!" Piers shouts as his head hits Claire's seat. "She's just as bad as Kennedy!" Claire hits the brakes before slapping Piers on the head.

"Don't you dare compare me to Leon!" She shouts. "Do you even have a license?" Piers rudely spits out.

Claire avoided eye contact before driving again. "Claire?" Chris called out staring at Claire with a disapproving look.

"Why are you driving if you don't have license?" Chris asked, patiently.

"I don't want to wait in a line and take a crappy picture of myself. I didn't learn how to drive until Leon taught me after the outbreak of Raccoon city." Chris frowned at her before turning to stare at Piers.

"That explains the bad driving. Claire pull over. I'm driving and tomorrow I'm going to teach you how to drive. And when you get better, You're getting a license." Chris told her sternly.

"Yes father." Chris rolled his eyes before getting on the driver's side.

...

"Eee!" Claire shrieks as they watched Insidious. "This is scary!" Claire shouts. Chris stared at her in shock. How the fuck is this scary?! She faced worse in Raccoon city.

Piers fell asleep on Chris's lap, moving slightly at Claire's shriek. Piers head turns towards Chris's stomach, Piers started to drool on his shirt.

I know what else he can drool on. Chris thought. Claire started to chew her nails.

"Stop biting your nails, Claire." Chris said. Claire stops before shrieking again. Chris sighs. He's been doing that too often lately. He thought.

Before, he knows it he fell asleep.

"Chris, Wake up." Said a soft voice. Chris opens his eyes to meet Claire's. "Go to bed." Chris nodded before hugging Claire. And plodding towards Piers's room. Piers seemed to be waiting for him. He was wearing nothing but boxers. Chris fell on Piers bed. "Are you trying to tease me, Soldier?" Chris jokes. Piers nibbled on Chris's neck. "Is it working?"

"Yeah, but I'm too tired to do anything." Chris said tiredly. Piers stops nibbling on Chris's neck before holding him tightly.

"I missed you, Captain."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: First Date**

**I do not own Resident Evil**

**...**

"Chris, Wake up." Piers shook Chris gently.

Chris stirs a little before opening his eyes.

"Good morning." Piers told him, sweetly.

"Are you sure you're not the woman of the relationship?" Chris joked. Piers glared at Chris before punching his arm.

"Shut up, old man." Chris frowned before glaring at him.

"Hey, kid don't be calling me no old man." Chris warned. Piers stared at Chris amused.

"At least I'm still young." Piers teased. Chris growled and pinned Piers.

"But, I'm stronger and more experienced." Chris whispered against Piers's throat before placing gentle kisses. Piers moaned at the brush of Chris's kisses. Piers wrapped his legs around Chris's waist and placed his hands on Chris's hair as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Both men were moaning and before it got even more heated.

The door opened and Claire walks in.

"Chris, Where's th-!" Claire stops mid sentence before closing her eyes and blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry!" She ran out of the door. Claire ran to her room and stared at the ceiling. She was now scarred for life, She just caught her brother and his lover getting in the moment. She was just glad that they were wearing clothes, but now Claire can't get the image out of her head. Just act normal, Claire.

Claire later went into the kitchen, to make breakfast. Piers walked in with Chris both were blushing like crazy. Claire finishes up before starting to place food on their plates.

"Piers, Would you like sausage?" Piers stared at Claire, thinking wrong.

"What?" Piers's voice asked in a slightly high-pitched voice, making Chris chuckle.

"You're totally the woman of the relationship. I should buy you a dress and earrings." Chris teased.

"And I should buy your old ass a walker and old man diapers." Chris glared at Piers.

"I don't need no walker, but keep the diapers for yourself, kid." They glared down at each other. Claire cleared her voice, gaining both their attention.

"Chris, I have something to say." Chris stared at Claire.

"I met someone." Chris stared at Claire, shocked that she hadn't said anything about it.

"Who is this someone?" Chris asked bitterly. Someone that's not good enough. Chris thought bitterly.

"His name is Mitch Harrison." Chris stared at his plate with a hateful glare before taking a angry bite of his eggs.

"What does he does do for a living?" Chris asked with a mouthful of eggs. Piers stared at Chris in disgust before taking a sip of his coffee.

"He's in the military." She told him with a smile. "Maybe, you will like him since you guys are both in the military." She told him with hope in her voice.

"Maybe not." Chris said with a fake smile. Piers hits Chris on his arm. "Hey, If she approves us being together, how come you can't prove of her man?" Piers asked.

"Because he's not good enough!" Chris shouts. "I refuse to let some asshole take my little sister away! My Clairebear!" Chris confesses. Claire stared at Chris, with tears falling down to the ground.

"Chris, All I ask is you meet the guy, Please. And don't scare him away like the other guys." Claire pleaded. When Chris saw Claire's tears, his harsh features soften.

"Claire, I only scared the last guy to see if he's brave enough to stick around and if he can protect you with the cost of his life just in case Raccoon city happens again and I'm not there again." Chris told her softly.

"That guy ran away and I was pointing a gun at him. Can you imagine if you were in a situation like that? That guy would left you for death if it means him living. That guy is not worth my time or respect, If he can't handle a crazy man with a gun or those things I have to kill for a job."

Claire stared at him before speaking.

"Will you at least give Mitch a chance? He's not like the other guy." Claire asked Chris with puppy eyes. Chris stared at Claire before giving out.

"Yes, but I want to meet this guy today." Chris told her. Claire gave him a radiant smile before kissing her brother's cheek.

"It's a double date then!" Claire said excitedly before leaving to call her boyfriend. Piers chuckled before drinking his coffee. Chris stared at Piers, confused at his amusement.

"Poor bastard, He's going to meet the big bad brother bear, Chris Redfield, He will either kiss your ass in hopes you approve of their relationship or he will run away as soon as he sees your face." Chris glared at Piers.

"I mean come on! You can move a boulder with your fucking bare fists! And you defeated the B.O.W with just a combat knife. You're the real deal and if I were Claire's boyfriend I wouldn't want to fuck with you or Claire's heart!" Piers told Chris. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Why is everyone so scared of me? I'm really nice once you get to know me." Chris sulks. Piers laughed out loud this time before kissing Chris's lips.

"And you call me the woman of the relationship." Piers says before getting up to take the dishes to the sink. Chris stared at Piers's ass before talking.

"You are, I mean that ass! Look at it, It looks like it belongs to a woman!" Chris told Piers. Piers stared at his ass.

"My ass is manly, Thank you very much."

Chris snorts.

"Not if a man was inside it." Piers dropped the dishes on the sink before turning around and glaring at Chris.

"Fuck you, Chris." He strides towards Chris grabbing a hold of Chris's shirt.

"Tonight, I'm going to show you who's the man." Piers whispered into Chris's ear. Piers lets go before smirking at Chris's erection.

"You're going to have to wait tonight." Piers smirked before walking to their room.

"Fucking Tease!" Chris called out before he heard Piers laughing at Chris.

Chris glared down at his erection, "You failed me again."

...

Claire look absolutely beautiful. Too beautiful. Chris thought bitterly. Piers saw Chris's grumpy look before smirking at him and whispering in his ears when Claire wasn't staring. "If you act good today, You surely will enjoy tonight." Piers told Chris. Chris blushed before dropping his grumpy stare. "I'm ready now, Chris!" Claire called out.

Claire's brown hair was loose reaching mid back She's wearing a black tube dress with stockings along with black pump heels. Chris made her wear the stockings. And Chris was wearing a black jacket with slacks. Piers was wearing the same thing he wore when he first saw Chris in the bar.

"Can you at least dress more formal?" Chris complain. "It's just dinner, Mr. Formal." Piers retorts. Chris glared at Piers as he grabbed the keys and headed out the door.

...

When they arrived the restaurant, The sat in the corner, Chris started to look for something in his pocket. Claire stared at him, curious about his sudden movements.

"What are you looking for?" Chris kept searching his pockets, even started to search Piers. "What the hell, Chris?" Claire stared at Chris.

"Where did I leave my gun?" Chris asked. Claire gaped at Chris. "Are you serious?" Claire asked.

"Like a heart attack, Clairebear." Chris told her. "Shit, I left it at home." Chris said, grumpy. Claire smirked at Chris,"Serves you right." She told him.

"Claire?" Claire turned around to see her boyfriend. "Mitch." She smiled before getting up to hug her lover. Mitch had brown hair and blue eyes. He had a visible scar below his right eye and he had a smile on his face when he saw Claire.

"Mitch, This is m-" Chris interrupted her mid sentence.

"Big brother, Captain of the B.S.A.A, A man you don't want to fuck with or with his little sister's heart, Chris Redfield. The man who moved a boulder with his fucking bare fists and is not afraid to use them to kill a B.O.W or a stupid man who broke his little sister's heart." Chris threaten. Claire gaped at Chris, before giving him a killer glare.

"Chris!" Claire was starting to yell at Chris, When Mitch calm her down.

"It's okay, Claire. He's just trying to do his job as an older brother, I should know I have a little sister too." Claire huffed before sitting down, She kicked Chris's leg. "Ow." Piers let out. Claire blushed.

"Sorry Piers, That was for Chris." Piers nodded. Before, Pinching Chris, who glared at Piers. "Behave!" Piers warned Chris.

Mitch stared at Piers with a curious glance, before he can ask a waitress came over.

"What can I do for you guys?" They gave her their order. When she left, She winked at Piers. Chris gave a waitress a glare, but she didn't seem to notice. Piers didn't even see her wink or noticed that she was flirting with him.

"So, Mitch, Would you protect Claire with your life?" Chris asked with a serious tone. He stared down at Mitch to see if he's lying when he answers.

"I would protect Claire until my last dying breath." Chris nodded in approval.

"Let's see if that's true. On my next mission I want you to come. I want to see what you're made of and if you're worthy of my little sister." Chris told her. The man smiled a little.

"Yes sir." Chris had a ghost of a smile before leaning towards Mitch.

"But, If you fuck up or cower away from a hard situation. I will make it my personal mission to keep you away from Claire." Chris warned. Mitch gulped before staring into Chris's chocolate eyes.

"I have no intention in losing Claire, Sir. I will make sure to earn your approval and respect." Chris chuckled bitterly.

"Why do you want my respect so badly, boy?" Mitch stared at Claire as he held her hand under the table. His hands were sweaty. Claire noted.

"Because I'm planning to make Claire my wife. And I want your blessing." Mitch told Chris. Chris smirks.

"We'll see on the mission what you're made of." Chris challenged the younger man. Mitch nodded before relaxing.

"Here's your food." The waitress came back, dropping off their food. When she finished, She stared at Piers.

"Can I have your number, Handsome?" The waitress asked Piers. Chris was shaking with rage, He never hitted a woman unless he had too in a life or death situation but this woman was messing with his lover. And Chris doesn't like to share his love ones. Before, Chris can politely tell her to fuck off, Piers answered first.

"Sorry, But I'm taken." He told her. The waitress frowned.

"I bet you I'm better in bed than your girlfriend." The waitress said. Chris was about to tell her off when Piers once again answered first.

"No, I'm pretty sure _**HE**_ is better than you in bed." The waitress had a look of pure horror written on her face. Before, Staring at Chris as if she's asking if he's the one sleeping with Piers.

"That's right, bitch. I'm sleeping with him and I'm way better than you. Now, go away before I, his boyfriend, shows you that I don't take too kindly to people flirting with my boyfriend." Chris threaten before grabbing Piers's crotch. "This is mine, bitch." Chris declared. The young woman was horrified.

"You guys are gay?!" She shouts out. "You guys are freaks, You both are going to hell!" She shouts (A/n: I love gay people and I believe they will still go to heaven)

"We're already there, Now shoo." Chris waved her off. She gaped at them before running away. Mitch stared at Chris in shock.

"You're gay!?" Chris sighs. Shit, He blew his secret. He couldn't help it, He wanted to make sure that bitch didn't try anything again.

"Yeah, Why do you have something against gay people?" Chris threaten. Mitch shook his head frantically.

"No sir, It's just a shock. Everyone around my base talks about you. I heard a rumor that you're dating Jill Valentine." Chris laughed.

"Jill? She's more like a little sister." Chris told him. Mitch was so confused, but it didn't matter. Mitch had nothing against gay people, He just didn't think he'll ever meet one.

"Enough with the drama, Let's eat." Chris practically shouted.

...

"So do you like him?" Claire asked while she took off her pumps and started to massage her redden feet.

"He's okay." Chris mumbled. "When are you going home?" Chris asked.

"In two days." She told him. Chris nodded before hugging Claire.

"Good night, Clairebear."

"Good night, Chrisbear." They smiled at each other before Chris left.

Piers chuckled as he heard hurried footsteps toward his room. Chris locked the door before jumping on the bed. He tried to get on top of Piers, but Piers surprised him by grabbing him. This time Piers pinned him.

"Today, I'm going to make you beg." Piers whispered in Chris's ear.

"I would like to see that." Chris told Piers.

Piers smirked before his hands slid down Chris's pants. His fingers played around with Chris's balls and length. Chris was moaning.

Piers started to move down Chris's slacks and briefs. Chris helped Piers with his clothes. They were both naked now. Chris admired Piers's body as did Piers.

Piers place gentle kisses on Chris's abdomen, his lips going dangerously low for every kiss he placed on Chris's body. When he almost reached Chris's length. Instead of sucking his cock, he grabbed hold of it. He softly and patiently touched his dick. Chris hissed in pleasure. Piers chuckled as Chris started to get impatient. He can tell Chris wanted to tell Piers to start pleasuring him, but his pride refused to let him. Piers slowly started to move his fingers up and down his length.

He went so painfully slow. Chris couldn't help it.

"Piers, If you don't fucking start sucking my dick. I'm going to push your head down on it." Chris threaten. Piers chuckled.

"Beg for it captain." Piers's lips brushed against Chris's cock. "The pain will be over as soon as you start begging." Piers told him when he saw Chris wouldn't say anything. Piers started to slowly put his mouth on Chris's length. Chris was already starting to release his seed. Piers put his warm mouth on Chris's length and slowly sucked on it before stopping.

"Fuck Piers!" Shouts Chris impatiently.

"Beg!" Piers demands. As he started to put his mouth on it again, as Chris started to cum Piers stops sucking.

"Piers! Just fuck me!" Chris shouts in frustration. "Nope." Piers started to get off of Chris's waist.

"Piers, Please fuck me senseless!" Piers smirked before shoving his mouth down Chris's cock. Chris moaned in pleasure as Piers's tongue went up and down Chris's length. When Chris hits his reaching point, Piers swallowed.

"Told you I was going to dominate you, Captain." Piers whispered in Chris's ears as he bend Chris over and started to insert his manhood inside of Chris. Chris groaned in pain as Piers started to slowly get in. He pulled his dick out and in of Chris, teasing him into thinking that he's ready to thrust.

"Piers, Please stop torturing me and get to it." Chris whispered in a hoarse voice. Piers suddenly rammed into Chris. Making Chris groan at the sudden pain before it turned into pleasure. Piers's thrust was slow and Chris knew that Piers was trying to make him beg for it.

"Piers, Faster!" Piers didn't pick up the pace, he just went even more slower.

"Soldier, I demand you go faster!" Chris told Piers. "Today, I'm the captain." Piers teased.

"Captain, Go faster!" That's all Piers had to hear. Piers's hips thrusts faster and Chris's moans got louder as Piers's started to cum inside of Chris. Flesh smacking each other fill the room.

"Oh my god!" Chris moaned out. Piers turned Chris to the front as he thrusts into him in the front. Chris wrapped his legs around Piers's waist. They both thrust into each other. Chris's released on Piers's abdomen as Piers released inside of Chris. They both collapse with content smiles on their face.

"Told you I was going to make you beg one day. Today and tomorrow, You're the woman." Piers said. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Does that mean I have to make breakfast tomorrow?" Piers said nothing as he wrapped his arms around Chris. "I like my pancakes with chocolate chips on them." Piers answered for him. Chris smacked Piers's arm before cuddling against Piers.

"Never took you as a cuddling type, Captain." Piers joked. "And you call me the woman."

Chris huffed against Piers's chest.

"Shut up, Soldier." Piers chuckled.

"Chris, Today was our first date. And the day that you called me your boyfriend." Piers told Chris. Chris's face rubbed against Piers's hard chest. "Well, We are dating aren't we? Or are we fuck buddies?" Chris asked.

"We are dating." Piers told him.

"From this day on Piers, You are my lover and I will be a good one and be loyal to you." Chris told him gently.

"What about our men?" Piers asked.

"If they don't like that we're dating. I don't give a shit. As long as you don't either." Piers shook his head.

"I don't care either."

"Good. Because I'm not willing to lose you over something like this. I'm not willing to let you go at all." Piers chuckles.

"Same here, Captain." That night they slept peacefully and with smiles on their faces.

...

Meanwhile, In Claire's room

When Claire first heard a moan, She thought it was a zombie and immediately pulled out her gun until she heard the moan again. This time it was louder and more audible.

"Chris!" It was Piers. Claire blushed.

"Oh my god, They're having sex!" Claire whispered horrified.

Claire frantically searched her duffel bag until she found her headphones. Claire smiled as the music blocked out the moans.

...

**Sorry If the smut sucks, I never really wrote smut filled fanfics before so this is my first smut fanfic ever so please excuse my sucky smut. Hope you enjoy the chapters :D**


End file.
